


folkin' around

by Hansine



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: allow me to exaggerate a memory or two, where summer's lasted longer than, longer than we do, when nothing really mattered except for me to be with you. but in time we all forgot and we all grewturns out that walk on the beach turned out to be so much more than he ever expected
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	folkin' around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayelisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/gifts).



> This all came about because of the very simple thought that I had: Tifa would be a great mermaid!
> 
> Not accepting any counter-arguments. There is no changing my mind.
> 
> This is a very belated birthday gift to fellow Thigh High Cultist [mayelisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/works)!!! ily so much and you deserve the world ❤️ ❤️ 💖 💖 💕 💕 💞 💞 
> 
> Title and the first part of the summary is from Folkin’ Around by Panic! at the Disco.

“Shit.”

Blood was ringing in his ears as he continued to run with a girl in his arms, or he assumed the creature he picked up was a girl anyway. Rain was pouring heavily and there were bolts of lightning shooting across the sky, the thunderclaps following fairly soon after. He jostled her in his arms to try and hold her as steadily as he could. She had been in the path he took from shoreline to the stairs leading up to the boardwalk and he couldn’t just leave her there. She was unconscious and didn’t appear to be a land dweller, if the fact she didn’t have anything resembling human legs was any indication.

He couldn’t really see, or have time to, with the rain pouring heavily and the sky dark and ominous. He did what any sensible man would do: wrap her in his cloak, pick her up, and run back to his place. He didn’t live too far from the sea, even if he hated it with a passion. There was just something about the blue waters that called to him, despite what had happened.

Cloud was absolutely sodden by the time he arrived at his front door, his hair having fallen and stuck to one eye along the way. He shifted her again in his arms and balanced her, somehow, between his shoulder and the wall, propping his knee against her as well to try and keep the both of them stable. As he fished out the key from his pocket, she moved in his arms and curled inwards, pressing herself against him. There was a softness there that made him red and swallow thickly. He ignored it, or tried to anyway, and somehow just managed to push the door open as another flash of lightning cut across the sky. He flinched when the thunderclap that came sounded even louder.

Exhausted, he looked down in his arms to see a flash of a pink and gold veil-like tail and scales. Groaning, he slid down against the door and tilted his head back, the crown of it hitting the wood. Of course he had to pick up a mermaid with the darkest hair and the reddest, plushest lips he’d ever seen.

.

.

.

.

Thankfully, the rain hadn’t gone on for too long, his bounty hunting partner’s girlfriend didn’t live far away, and she happened to be a magical creature doctor, being one herself. Aerith was currently looking over the mermaid, the sea creature staring at Cloud with sleepy, red red eyes as she hung over the side of the tub. The end of her tail was up, the gossamer of it draping beautifully off the tip. He’d heard some of them had sharp teeth, like sharks, and razor sharp claws to attack anyone who threatened them. They were as dangerous as they were beautiful, with their pearl strewn hair and seashell bras and soft, full lips. 

“She’ll probably be a little out of it. I had to give her something for the pain but she’s fine otherwise. Just keep the tub filled with salt water and apply this salve to the side of her ribs.”

“Won’t it get washed away by the water?” He frowned, reaching out his hand for the small jar Aerith was holding between her fingers.

“She’s a mermaid. All of the medicine for water creatures tends to be, you know, waterproof.” She smiled as she pinched the tip of his nose.

“Right.” He rolled the glass between his fingers, careful not to drop it.

“You okay?”

“I’m not going to catch a cold just from that.”

“You went near the sea.” Her voice was pointed and firm.

“I’m fine if I’m just at the edge. It’s going into the sea that bothers me.” It was a bit of a lie, his heart racing as he moved towards the shoreline earlier but he was working on it. Everyday since moving back, he could go closer to the water and spend time longer at the edge of the sand. It was progress and he knew not to push himself. If he had incapacitated himself in any way, he couldn’t work and no work meant no money. He had some savings, sure, but it wasn’t enough to live on for the rest of his days, plus he didn’t want to worry Zack and his mother any more than he already did.

He had had a pretty bad visceral reaction when he tried to go back into the water after he had recovered. The doctor said something about post traumatic stress disorder and his mother did what she could to protect him, moving further inland. He was fine with other bodies of water but there was something about the expansiveness and the deep blue depths of the sea that terrified him.

He walked Aerith out, confident enough to leave the mermaid in the tub for a few moments. She looked like she was tipsy or maybe even drunk and she couldn’t fall over the tub and somehow slither her way to some sort of mess. He was too far gone in his thoughts imagining it that he barely registered Aerith saying something about dinner next week and that she’d text him the details.

Closing his front door, he let out a low groan as he pressed his forehead to the wood, his hand still on the knob. He started to hear splashing now, like she was slapping her tail on the water’s surface and rolling around in his tub, sinking deeper into it to submerge her face, or he could picture her doing that anyway. Surely she was more comfortable completely underwater than just half of her body in it. Twisting the lock, he pushed himself off the door and dragged his feet back to his bathroom, pocketing the salve and fumbling with it there. At least that way he wouldn’t drop the stuff.

He rapped his knuckles loudly on the bathroom door to catch her attention, watching as she looked up at him, still with a sleepy, a little out of it kind of smile. He found it charming, in spite of current circumstances and he found himself still drawn to her. There was just something about her that made him forget about the strong, salty smell of the water that made his stomach turn. Most days it wasn’t so bad, but maybe he’d just had too much of it in the span of a few hours. Aerith did say there were mermaids who were fine with fresh water, those who lived in lakes or deep rivers. There were those who only wanted salt water because they loved the wide open seas. He could only hope that she was fine with both and was one of those who lived at the mouth of a river and swam between it and the sea.

“What’s your name?”

She giggled at his question, stretching her arms out towards him like she wanted him to come close. He narrowed his eyes just a little before relenting, crouching in front of her to look at her at eye level.

“What’s your name?” He repeated his question a little more firmly this time, reaching out to curl his fingers around the edge of the tub for support. “I’m Cloud.”

He felt a shiver run down his spine when she placed her hand on top of his.

“Tifa!”

The smile she gave him was the most blinding thing he’d ever seen.

.

.

.

.

Cloud woke up to fingers running through his hair, like they were working out the tangles. It felt nostalgic, not the touch of his mother but someone else. There was someone else who used to do this but he couldn’t remember, that entire summer completely wiped from his memory. His eyelids were heavy but he fought through the haze to open them, lifting his head from the top of his arms. He had fallen asleep curled up on the bathroom, keeping an eye on Tifa. He couldn’t bring himself to go back to his bed, sleep there, and leave her alone.

“Good morning.”

Her voice was soft and melodious, a little shy now compared to last night.

He lifted his head, his eyes crinkling with amusement when she ducked her head as if she were embarrassed.

“Going shy on me now?” He held her wrist lightly in his hands and put it in the water. “What happened to being all giggly and happy?”

“I um.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “The medicine wore off.”

His heart lurched at her words.

“What? You should have told me sooner!” He shoved his hand in his pocket and fumbled trying to pull the jar out.

“I’m fine!” She reached her hands out to grab his forearm, the expanse of her chest just below her collar bones pressing on the porcelain. “Really, I am. It’s the stronger medicine your friend gave me that wore off, the one that made me loopy and giggly.”

“Oh. Oh okay.” He wasn’t sure why he found her reaction cute but he did anyway. He turned to look at the window, the sun already up and the sky blue and clear. “Do you want to have some breakfast? I can bring it to you here.”

She shook her head earnestly.

“No it’s okay. I can go with you to the table.”

He frowned, confused. It wasn’t as though mermaids flopped their way to places on their bellies or balanced on their tails and hopped from one area to another. Maybe they used magic to float around or something. He didn’t know, he was just human after all. The whoosh of magic he felt pulled him out of his thoughts, his eyes widening in shock when he turned to face Tifa. She was standing tall with the longest, most toned legs he’d ever seen. Of course they could use magic to change their tails into human legs. If harpies could change their wing arms and bird legs into limbs that were decidedly human, why couldn’t mermaids transform their fish tails in the same way?

Raising his eyes, he felt heat start to spread from his cheeks all the way down to his neck, his jaw dropping to the floor somewhere. He tried to force his gaze to land anywhere except her hips but that was proving quite the challenge. She was still probably a little weak, her transformation incomplete with patches of her pink gold scales decorating her hip creases but that really wasn’t the problem. She was naked, save for her seashell bra and pearl strewn hair. He could see all of her, the thatch of curls there damp but he’d chalk it up to her being in the water when she transformed. Probably. He wasn’t paying attention then but he sure as hell was now. Not that she saw any problem with it, apparently, if how she tilted her head just off to the side and her curious expression said anything about it. 

“Cloud?”

“L-let me grab a shirt for you!” 

He’d deal with the problem of her not having any underwear later. For now, he should at least get her sort of dressed.

.

.

.

.

It was at least big enough to be sort of like a dress for her, the hem of his shirt skimming the middle of her thighs. It was enough, for now. At least he wouldn’t have a heart attack.

.

.

.

.

He shifted in place as he pushed the eggs around in the pan. He was used to cooking by himself, nothing fancy and just enough to get by and make decent food, but it was just this side of awkward having someone peer over his shoulder and pressing their chest against his arm (soft as it was, his brain was being incredibly unhelpful). Then again, they probably didn’t have this sort of thing underwater and everything was probably new to her, if she didn’t venture out into the land.

“Do you um, do you want to try the eggs?”

“Can I?” Her voice was bubbling with excitement like she was a kid. He could see her bouncing on her feet like she was trying to restrain herself.

“There’s a fork over there. You can pick some of it out. They’re almost done anyway.”

He wasn’t sure what she’d like, so he made them like his mom used to: on the sweet side with a little salt to balance out the flavors. It was one of the only things he picked up from her, easy to dress up or down and it was pleasing to most. There was nothing fancy to it, but Aerith had always bugged him to teach her how to make them. He tried, but everything was always eyeballed and he was just guided by years of memories on how to make them, not something he could just pass on.

“Well?”

He was plating the eggs by the time Tifa picked some out. If the pleased hum and the soft expression on her face were any indication, he’d say she liked it. Everything else was already ready on the kitchen island: freshly toasted bread, some butter and a selection of jams and spreads, and a couple of mugs and a pot of coffee. He wasn’t sure if she’d like it but there was always water in the fridge if she didn’t.

“Not sure what you liked so I just made stuff most people eat.” He scratched the back of his head shyly as he put the eggs down with the rest of their breakfast. “Hopefully it’s fine.”

He wasn’t sure why his heart skipped a beat when she smiled back at him.

.

.

.

.

“What were you even doing at the shore?”

They were back at the beach a couple of hours after breakfast, strolling along the white, sands leisurely, Cloud managing to find a cloth big enough for her to wrap around her body like a dress. Despite the initial terror that always gripped him whenever he made his way towards the water, he was otherwise calm. He could swim, that wasn’t the problem, but there was that underlying fear of the vast, open waters that still held onto him. Maybe because there was a mermaid right beside him, but that probably wasn’t it. He couldn’t quite place it but there was just something about Tifa that made things a little better.

“I was looking for someone.”

He turned to face her, watching as she dropped her head and twiddled with her thumbs.

“We met when we were younger but he moved away. All I remember is he has blond hair and blue eyes.”

“That’s a lot of people. Even me.” Cloud chuckled but didn’t sound like he was chiding her, or at least it didn’t in his ears.

“I know, but I’m sure I’d recognize him if he came back. Vain hope but I want to see him at least one last time.” Her smile was sad this time.

“How come?”

He panicked when her eyes became watery.

“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.” He wanted to reach out and brush away the tears that had now formed.

“He uh, got into an accident. I think he had to move away because of that, but I’m not sure. I never saw him afterwards so I’m just hoping to see him one more time just to know he’s alright.” He watched her rub her eyes with the base of her palms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to trouble you.”

“Over that? Please, you’re fine. I picked you up in the middle of a storm and took care of you in my bathroom. That’s not going to trouble me.” He felt himself grow bold this time and managed to reach out to brush her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He swore she leaned in just a little into his touch but his mind was probably playing tricks on him. “You sure you’re alright though? Your ribs look pretty bruised.”

“I’m fine! I can have someone look them over when I’m back in the water.” Her smile this time wasn’t sad. “Will I see you again?”

He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“Not everyday, but maybe. I have bad memories of the sea but I try to go anyway, working on it. My friends and mom think it’s a bad idea but I dunno, just want to better myself.” He shoved his hands in his back pockets as he turned away from her to stare at the horizon. Close as he was to the water, it didn’t seem so terrifying today, and looked more like a jewel with the way it sparkled. When he looked at her again, he could see the guilt in her eyes.

“Cloud, I—”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” He shrugged, trying to put her at ease. “Remember to put the salve Aerith gave before you go to bed alright? I’ll see you tomorrow maybe.”

She hung her head, nodding.

“Go on, I’m fine. Really. You should get home. I’m sure your family must be worried.”

He didn’t expect her to lean towards him and press her lips lightly on the corner of his mouth before she jumped into the ocean. She didn’t come back up after she dove in but he knew he’d see her tomorrow, her whispered okay telling him everything he needed to know. He spent a few more moments in silence, contemplating the ocean before turning back on his heels and making his way home, his fingers moving up to touch the spot her lips had grazed.

.

.

.

.

They met rather often after that. He managed to roll up his jeans and wade by the shore, Tifa in the water close by and reassuring. Most days, she suggested they walk along the beach or sit down somewhere and just stare out into the sea. She never pushed him but he could see just how her face lit up when he broached the idea of getting his feet wet. Breathing in the salt in the air didn’t make his lungs feel like they were burning or make his stomach turn, not as much these days anyway. During their walks, she mentioned that boy from her childhood now and again, wondering where he was and imagining the life he must be living now. Apparently, he loved the sea and was almost always on the beach whenever she went to the surface.

“Hey, do you want to go into the water today?”

He froze and stiffened at her words. It had been a few months since they first met and he’d somehow found peace staring at the deep blue waters. Going in, though, was a different matter altogether.

“Cloud?”

He watched as she reached her hand out towards him.

“Do you trust me? I won’t let you go.”

He thought about all the time they spent together, her soft laughs and how she ducked her head whenever he teased her. He took a deep breath before answering and felt his heart squeeze when he saw how bright her smile was when he said yes. They didn’t stray too far from the shore, far enough for the water to reach his waist as he stood but near enough for him to feel comfortable in case everything became too much.

“Nice and cool, isn’t it?”

Tifa was floating nearby, her tail up in the air behind her. The sunlight made the translucent, gossamer fins at the tip of it seem even softer and finer.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Told you it’s nice in the water.”

“You’re a mermaid. Of course it’s nice in the water for you.”

He liked this, the playful banter between them.

“Suppose so.”

He jolted when he felt her hand on his face, her touch cool.

“Everything alright though? Is it starting to get too much?”

He wanted to smooth away the worry lines on her forehead when she asked.

“I think I’m okay for a few more minutes.”

She didn’t reply like she usually did.

“Tifa? You there?”

“It’s you…”

She sounded breathless and amazed. He stared at her back in confusion.

“What do you mean it’s me?”

His eyes widened and he was sure he made some sort of garbled sound when Tifa kissed him, but the shock melted away soon after and he found himself kissing her back. He felt her arms go around his waist and in response, he spread one hand flat against the small of her back to push her closer to him, the other one reaching up to cradle her head.

“Do you trust me, Cloud?” She asked again when they pulled apart. He was dizzy. His gaze landed on her kiss swollen lips, watching her mouth move as she spoke, before lifting his eyes to meet hers. All he could see there was sincerity and something heartfelt. “Do you trust me?”

He pushed her head back towards him and kissed her. He hoped it was enough of a response.

He felt a burst of magic flow within him as she dragged them both backwards and then underwater. When she pulled away, he thought he was going to drown but his lungs weren’t burning and he wasn’t flailing. Opening his eyes, the scene before him took his breath away. It was a rainbow underneath the surface, a rainbow of fish and coral and the way the rays of light rippled was nothing like he’d ever seen before.

“I wanted to show you this before but I think my magic wasn’t strong enough then. It wore off before I could bring you back to the surface.”

The guilt she felt was apparent in her words.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It was an accident. You didn’t mean for it to happen.” He let go of her and swam a little bit ahead. He reached out to touch the reef, small fish swimming around his fingers and darting in and out of the branches. “Now that you mention it though, I kind of remember what you’re describing. How did you know I’m the boy from your childhood? Blond hair, blue eyes is common enough.”

He could see her approach from the side. She was close to him but still kept some distance between them.

“The pearl around your neck. I gave it to you before I pushed you back up to the surface. I couldn’t bring you myself but it has some of my magic.” He watched Tifa raise her arm as if she wanted to touch the pendant but she drew her fingers back, like she would burn him if she did. “There’s hardly any left but I know that’s the pearl I gave you. It shines with the same pink gold as my tail. Only I can make that.”

He turned his head slightly to take a better look at the pearls in her hair. His eyes widened in recognition. It did look the same as his lucky charm. It shone with the same iridescence that fascinated him endlessly.

“How come you believe me?”

“Everything you’ve said sounds familiar.” He shrugged, brushing her concern aside like it was nothing, and it really was nothing. The memories weren’t fully formed, no, but he could feel them coming back just a little. He could tell they weren’t just made up, that it wasn’t just him following along with her story. There was something authentic about them that he couldn’t quite place but felt that he could trust. “There’s no reason for you to lie to me. You’d think my head would be pounding with memories rushing back but I don’t feel any of that. Just… relief and a sense of nostalgia.”

It was like he lifted a heavy weight off of her shoulders when he said that.

“I’ve kept this pearl with me since then. Lucky charm, I suppose. My mom said they found me unconscious, gripping it tightly in my hand.” He rolled the pendant in between his fingers absent-mindedly. “Doctor said I was pretty lucky nothing worse happened than me losing some of my memories of that summer, but I guess my body could remember the trauma.”

He could see her hang her head with shame.

“I do remember telling my mom after we moved away about vague memories of this mermaid girl I saw and how I went to the beach everyday to see her. She was too far out in the ocean for me to go in the water but I always hoped she’d come nearer to the shore, and she did.”

“I kept seeing a human boy whenever I came up to people watch. He caught my attention.” Her confession was quiet and it made his stomach flip. He turned to face her, choosing to close the gap between them as he reached out to cup her face and tilt her head upwards.

“Did he now?” His voice sounded low and gravelly in his ears. He smiled softly when she nodded.

He bent his head and kissed her again, electricity running through his veins when Tifa draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him back sweetly.

.

.

.

.

The soft light of sunset filtered through the sheer curtains of his bedroom, the heavier ones still pulled out of the way. He thought she looked lovely lit by the pinks and purples and oranges from the afternoon sun, her pearl strewn hair splayed all over his sheets, and her hands covering her breasts instead of her seashell bra. Her legs were spread apart enough that he had space in between them, Cloud sitting on his haunches as he admired her all bashful before him.

“Had enough looking at me yet?”

Even spread out on his bed, she still managed to tease him.

“Never.”

Leaning over her, he propped his arms on either side of her head for balance, bending his head down to kiss her slowly. He could feel the smoothness of her skin when she slid her arms around his neck and the scrape of her nails against his scalp when she tangled her fingers in his hair. He couldn’t help the shudder that ripped through him at the sensation. He felt her smile against his lips as they continued their languorous pace. They had all the time in the world now.

He gasped into her mouth when she wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into the meat of his ass to push him even closer towards her.

“You sure know how to use these legs, for a sea creature,” he teased, two could play at that game, pulling apart from her but pressed his forehead against hers. Grinning, he flipped them over and had Tifa straddle him, his hands moving up and down the outside of her thighs. He smiled when she shivered in response, her hands on her lap, Tifa completely bare before him.

“Just following my instincts.”

He liked the sound of her voice, all low and husky. He’d probably like it even more screaming his name though. Not that he could continue that thought, his vision suddenly whiting and his head tilting back, the crown of it starting to press heavily against his headboard.

“Tifa…” 

His hips bucked upward when she squeezed him again, her body twisting slightly so she could reach her arm back and wrap her hand around him fully.

“Yes?” She tilted her head slightly, her eyes all wide and innocent.

“Fuck!” His voice came out as a hiss, his hips jerking again when she started to stroke him, if too slowly for his liking. “Do that again.”

“Hm?”

He gripped her hips tighter when she stopped.

“Don’t. Stop.” His teeth were clenched tightly and his jaw tense. His eyes must have grown even darker and wilder when he felt her fingertips play at the head, smearing his pre, before leaving him completely.

“Don’t stop what?”

His heart could have beat itself right out of his rib cage when he watched her suck her fingers clean, her ruby eyes sparkling with mischief. Before he could complain, she rose to her knees and reached back again, this time to adjust him to line up with her. He couldn’t help the string of curses that left his mouth when she started to sink down on him. He was breathless at the sight of her by the time she had hilted him completely, Tifa biting her lower lip and her hands splayed out on his stomach for balance like she was trying to center herself. Her low moans were music to his ears.

“Big.”

If that swell of pride wasn’t some sense of machismo, he wasn’t sure what was. 

“Too much?”

“Give me a minute.” Her smile wasn’t strained, but she did look like she needed some time. He rubbed soothing circles on her hip bone, careful not to put too much pressure but he didn’t doubt that he’d already left bruises on her skin. He could already see red fingerprints on her and he wondered if they were visible when she had a tail instead of a leg. Maybe, maybe not. Her scales reached midway between her hips and her waist and she had some of the same gossamer as her tail wrapping around her midsection. The sudden swivel of her hips and pressure around his length tore him back from his musings, her knees pressing sharply into his sides like an admonition.

“Something on your mind, Cloud?”

She swivelled her hips again before he could reply. She was good, too good.

“Bruises.”

“Hm?”

He watched her start to rise onto her knees again, leaving just the tip of him inside before sinking down on him again. It was a slow pace she was setting, torturous but being inside of her was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. The self-satisfied smirk on her face when she pulled out another hiss from him made her look smug. He’d get her back, later probably. The sight of her on top and riding him slowly was far too enjoyable despite the slowness of it all.

“On your hips.”

His eyes widened when her hands left his stomach to slide all over her waist, sparks of magic dancing at her fingertips and melting into her skin.

“What bruises?”

Fuck she sounded so coy like that. He wasn’t sure which drove him mad, the way her hands moved upwards to brush the underside of her breasts then move over to tweak her nipples or the fact that she fucking healed away the marks he had left and how disappointed he was they weren’t there anymore. 

He tried to push himself up to seated, bracing himself on his forearms, but it seemed Tifa wouldn’t have any of it. She kept him down, pressing her hand on his chest and putting some weight on it.

“Nuh-uh. I want to take you like this.”

He swore she had the smile of a devil as she clenched down on him tightly, squeezing her legs and letting her head fall back as she began to ride him.

.

.

.

.

He really wasn’t sure how he liked her best. Seeing her ride him to completion and fall flat on his chest afterward was definitely up there, but having her chest pressed down on the bed with her ass flush against him and her back exposed, slick with sweat, and her curves all bared to him was also a sight to behold. He had one hand palming her breast, the other in between her legs and playing with her there, his fingers brushing along the sides of her entrance as they slide upwards to tease her at the top of her sex. He was spurred on by the heavy panting beneath him, Cloud pressing his chin at the crook of her shoulder to graze his lips against the shell of her ear.

“My turn now.”

The coil inside him tightened at her whine, loud and needy, Tifa tossing her head back against him in response. He nudged her head back with his shoulder before he moved to kiss down her spine, tongue darting out to taste the saltiness of her skin as he continued to thrust slowly and deeply inside of her. It seemed she wanted it slow today and that was fine by him. To watch her slowly fall apart and break was intoxicating and it’s not like they had anywhere else to be.

“C-cloud!”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” He laved his tongue over where he just bit her, teeth marks obvious, all while rolling his hips to reach as far deep inside her as he could, motivated by the broken cries of his name.

.

.

.

.

He was thankful his tub was big enough for two, Tifa sitting in between his legs facing him, her arms draped over his shoulder, tail swishing gently in the water, as they continued to kiss. His hands were resting on the small of her back, the gossamer around her waist brushing his skin, to support her. Night had long since fallen and after feeding each other dinner and another rousing round of sex, they were finally exhausted enough to relax in the tub. It was almost like the realization of who they were had broken a dam between them and they were insatiable.

He brushed his nose against her jaw and peppered kisses on the underside of it. He felt her hand against his cheek and let her tilt it upwards so she could kiss him fully on the mouth. He liked the sweetness of it the best. He arched his body towards her when he felt her hands explore the expanse of his upper back.

His eyes snapped open when instead of smooth, cool scales he felt the telltale warmth of human skin and her delicate fingers wrapping around him. He’d been half hard the entire time but it was hard to stay that way when she started to work him. The relief when she sunk him inside of her was palpable, the heat of her surrounding and overwhelming him despite the coolness of the water.

“Not enough?” He bucked his hips up to meet her halfway as she sat herself completely on his lap.

“Not enough.”

He moved his hands to linger at her waist, hers moving to cup his face to kiss him better.

.

.

.

.

He watched her as she slept in his bed, Tifa curling in towards him, her hand clutching the part of the blanket near him. This was exactly how he liked her best.

.

.

.

.

Cloud woke up to soft lips on his, affection bleeding into his skin.

“Good morning.”

He smiled at how shy she sounded.

“Good morning.”

He reached out to cup her cheek, thumb running across the space beneath her eye, before pulling her back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.devinah.com/products/empress) is the kind of color I was thinking of for Tifa’s tail! For makeup enthusiasts out there, it’s basically a duochrome pink that shifts to gold in certain lights/ angles. The tip of her tail is something like that of a betta fish or like the mermaids in Disney’s adaptation of The Little Mermaid, which is thin and almost translucent looking.
> 
> Thanks, VOA, for that idea when Tifa transformed her tail into legs. It was supposed to be tamer than what I wrote BUT ended up funnier and smuttier because of your suggestions. Thanks too, legendaryboo, for the idea about a lucky charm of some sort that Tifa gave Cloud when the accident happened!
> 
> Cloud is such a dingus here and Tifa is all shy and earnest and sweet and knows what she wants. I love them so much even if they are both such goddamn clowns. This is the first romcom-y, light-hearted, somewhat humorous thing I’ve written in a while so I hope you all find it as cute as I did while writing it. And then of course it turns into smut at some point LOL
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
